Behind These Eyes: Remake
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Si, el remake de esta historia de Gravitation, mejor hecho, espero... ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de atraer la atención de Yuki? Pues dándole celos, y Shu-chan, con ayuda de una vieja amiga de Ryuichi, se encargará de ayudarle.


_Y la yo nostálgica que nomás no deja pasar…_

_Ya saben, lo mismo, estaba viendo y, cuando llega la inspiración, no hay que abandonarla… este remake es también por puro vicio mío, cuando vi que lo había publicado en el 2006, de verdad que me impresionó el tiempo que tenía escribiendo fanfics en la página… y lo mala que era._

_Este fic se merece una segunda oportunidad, yo creo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Gravitation no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que aquí se manejan, a excepción, claro está, de aquellos que yo misma haya inventado. En si es un yaoi, la serie es un yaoi por sí misma, pero si tendrá algo de hetero, un poco solamente._

**Behind These Eyes: Remake**

**Capítulo I. La llegada del pasado.**

_Seis años desde la primera vez que publiqué este fic, mucho tiempo, ¿no?_

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas en el elegante y amplio departamento, a excepción de la enorme pantalla de televisión que iluminaba parciamente la acojinada sala; en este aparato se reproducía un video musical, más bien casero, en donde dos voces conocidas y completamente armónicas interpretaban una bella canción en inglés. Ésta terminó pulcramente, dando paso al inmediato aplauso general, dando a entender que se trataba de un video más bien casero.

-¡Eso es, Ryu-chan! –Gritó una dulce voz femenina.

Recargó la cabeza pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá, contemplando el techo iluminado por el aparato, mientras dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en los labios de forma involuntaria; se dejó llevar por sus memorias, mientras se escuchaba asimismo en el video con otra canción, pensando en el tiempo que había pasado sin haberla visto personalmente, sin haber vuelto a escuchar su voz llamándole.

_-Carried away by the moonlight shadow._ –Tarareó suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

Apagó la tv, sumido en un mar de pensamientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuri Eiri miraba el monitor de la computadora frente a él, como si bruscamente hubiese aparecido algo grotesco sobre la pantalla; se revolvió el cabello rubio con la mano diestra, encendió despreocupadamente un cigarrillo y miró hacia la ventana, contemplando el rojizo atardecer por sobre los enormes edificios. Suspiró, finalmente calmado, disponiéndose apropiadamente a teclear, intentando comprobar su agilidad para escribir…

-¡Yuki! –Irrumpió la calma aquella enérgica voz de su amante, sacándolo de quicio justo cuando creía que tenía algo. –Anda, ¿estás ocupado?

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestionó con sequedad, sin atreverse a mirarlo (o lo mataría de un lanzamiento mortal con algún objeto).

-Ah, ya nada. –Shuichi sonrió desde la puerta, sin saber que estaba a punto de firmar su sentencia de muerte. –Solo quería decirte que iré a ensayar unas horas al estudio y volveré algo tarde.

-Haz lo que quieras.

A Shuichi le flaqueó la sonrisa por un momento.

-Sabía que me contestarías eso. –Suspiró, intentando no dejarse caer por su fría respuesta. –De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Tan solo recibió el sonido del teclado siendo usado como respuesta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shindou Shuichi caminó pasivamente por la banqueta, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a sud estino, manteniendo la vista baja; sabía lo que pasaba, Yuki estaba pasando por un típico bloqueo de escritor, cosa que a muchos como él debía sucederle, y no se lo estaba tomando muy bien hasta el grado de sacarse de quicio él mismo. La verdad era que su carácter en esos momentos era causante de que él mismo no tuviese los ánimos para cantar, o componer alguna otra canción.

Tan pronto llegó al estudio, se desplomó sobre uno de los acojinados sofás individuales cual marioneta sin hilos, entregándose a su negrura personal… dejando anonadados a sus compañeros Hiroshi y Fujisaki, el guitarrista y tecladista de la banda respectivamente.

-Y ahora, ¿qué le pasa? –Cuestiono Fujisaki, algo irritado.

-Ya sabes, problemas maritales. –Contestó Hiro, galante, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Shuichi. –Ha de tener problemas con Yuki Eiri.

-Pues esos problemas con "Yuki" nos está interrumpiendo horas en las que podríamos estar mejorando nuestra interpretación.

-Como se nota que eres un chiquillo…

Fujisaki le miró con un gesto de duda, molesto de que lo llamara "un chiquillo".

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa ahora?! –Se escuchó la dulce, tierna y melodiosa voz de Noriko resonar por el lugar, asustando al trío de artistas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Cuestionó el menor, aterrado. –Si estas paredes son a prueba de sonido.

-Más problemas, por lo visto.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, ya que su cantante estaba entregado a la penumbra personal, se fueron hacia la puerta cual viejas chismosas para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo: en el estudio de al lado, por la parte de afuera, se encontraba un Ryuichi sentado contra una esquina como niño castigado, MUY parecido al vocalista de Bad Luck; a un lado estaba Noriko, algo molesta y con la mirada puesta en el cantante, con las manos posadas sobre la cadera, de pie junto a un Touma rodeado de sujetos que pedían su firma sobre diversos documentos.

-Esto es una epidemia, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó Fujisaki.

-¿Epidemia? –Cuestionó Hiro.

Noriko se percató de la presencia de los muchachos, cambiando el semblante molesto por una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué es lo que dicen? ¿Una epidemia? –Les miró, indignada. –No me digan que también tienen bloqueo artístico.

-Shindou-san lo tiene. –Contestó el tecladista.

-Porque Yuki Eiri también tiene uno. –Completó el guitarrista.

-Ah, vaya. –Suspiró, agobiada. –Entonces si es una epidemia que se transmite por el aire.

Touma finalmente se quedó solo, suspirando de alivio, con un paquete cuadrado en las manos; se dio media vuelta, comprendiendo apenas lo que estaba pasando.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse. –Dijo el presidente de la compañía, mientras desdoblaba la carta que venía pegada sobre el paquete. –Nos ha llegado una invitación muy interesante por lo que me acaban de contar.

Todos, a excepción del oscuro Ryuichi, se acercaron a escuchar lo que el presidente iba a leer.

-¿A qué te refieres, Touma? –Cuestionó Noriko.

-De acuerdo. –Extendió la carta, comenzando a leerla. –Estimado presidente Seguchi Touma, por medio de la presente, le saludamos esperando que se encuentre bien… bla, bla, bla, nos alegramos de invitarle en el patrocinio del concierto a favor de "Pro Vida", asociación altruista de nivel internacional… bla, bla, bla… contará con grupos conocidos, como la participación de los…

Se detuvo bruscamente, sumiendo a todos en un denso silencio, donde el rostro de Touma fue todo un dilema, una mezcla de sorpresa y susto. Dobló la hoja a la mitad, ante la expectante mirada de los intrigados presentes.

-Bueno, parece que se acerca algo grande. –Sonrió, cambiando bruscamente su semblante, mirando a Noriko fijamente. –Y parece que tendremos una visita de alguien conocido, o al menos eso creo. –Miró a los lados. -¿Y Ryu-chan? Estoy seguro que querría saber.

Todos miraron a los lados, consternados, pero el vocalista no se encontraba con ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shuichi tenía un enfrentamiento consigo mismo; intentaba, encogido en el sofá, comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, intentaba el no sentirse deprimido, intentaba no pensar en el mal humor de Yuki… pero el ser él mismo su inspiración para superarse, para impresionarle, para gustarle completamente, eso lo frenaba, lo decaía terriblemente.

-No es momento para sentirse de esta manera. –Susurró para sí mismo.

El ambiente del estudio se llenó de una hermosa melodía, la cual provenía del piano de cola que había al otro lado; inmediatamente, sumido en esa canción conocida, levantó la mirada, sintiéndose súbitamente aturdido y conmovido.

-Esa canción. –Murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -¿Se ha quedado abierta la puerta…?

Se incorporó algo lentamente, caminando como un zombi en dirección a la sala de instrumentos, donde se encontraba el piano; sentado sobre la banca de dicho instrumento se encontraba Sakuma Ryuichi, tocando "Sleepless Beauty" con una forma lenta y casi melancólica, que le provocó un arrebato de emociones diversas y le estremeció el cuerpo.

-Sakuma-san. –Susurró levemente.

Ryuichi dejó caer los dedos sobre las blancas teclas del piano, provocando que el estruendoso sonido llenara completamente la habitación, estremeciendo aun más a Shuichi. La sensación de rompimiento en el ambiente fue completamente abrumadora.

-Nunca… he podido terminar de tocar la pieza. –Exclamó el cantante, con la vista baja. –Por más que lo intento, no tengo el valor de finalizarla.

-Comprendo. –Exclamó, sin entender realmente a lo que se refería.

Ryu-chan se giró un poco, con una sonrisa alegre plantada en los labios, como si aquellas sombrías palabras no hubiesen salido de él; Shuichi no pudo evitar pensar que aquello había roto bruscamente el denso ambiente, indignándolo aun más que antes.

-¡Algún día podré terminarla tal cual es! –Respondió, animado, y le miró con mayor atención. –Anda, Shu-chan, ¿te ha pasado algo malo?

-¿Eh? –Se sobresaltó, como si súbitamente le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica. –N-no, claro que no. –Rió, nervioso.

-¡Ya sé! –Se dio media vuelta en la banca de un giro rápido. –Podemos ir por un helado. El helado siempre sienta bien.

-Eh, pero…

Sin decir agua va, Ryu-chan se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, tomando del brazo a su amigo y prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del estudio; Shuichi, algo anonadado, le siguió sin poner objeción alguna.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se toparon con toda una revolución, la cual se había mantenido ajena a ellos por las gruesas paredes del estudio: un montón de empleados de la compañía, en sus impecables uniformes y trajes sastres, corrían como si hubiesen perdido la razón, tironeándose los cabellos y las ropas mientras cargaban papeleo, acomodaban adornos donde debían ir, incluso hasta haciendo trabajos de albañilería, como resanar paredes, pegar piso donde tocaba, pintar y volver a pegar tapiz.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestionó Ryu-chan, mirando el alboroto, llevando consigo a Shuichi. -¿Es el apocalipsis o Touma volverá a tener revisión?

-¿Revisión? –Cuestionó Shuichi.

-Sí, es que Touma es tan vago que deja a último las reparaciones, y el edificio siempre se pone así cuando habrá revisión o una visita importante.

Ambos muchachos sintieron una pesada mano sobre sus respectivos hombros, aterrando a uno de ellos al borde de soltar un gritito de nena. Tras ellos se encontraba un alto rubio de lentes oscuros, con una sonrisa de galán de Hollywood.

-_Of course_, no te equivocas. Están arreglando porque el presidente tendrá una visita importante, internacionalmente hablando. –Exclamó K, haciendo caso omiso al asustado Shuichi. –Pero, a pesar de que contrató gente para arreglar el lugar, nunca podrán terminar a tiempo así que nos prestamos para terminar más rápidamente.

-¿Nos prestamos? –Cuestionó Shuichi, sin recordar si le había preguntado algo.

-¿Una visita importante? –Ryu-chan le miró, indignado y curioso.

-Bien, podríamos decir que varias visitas importantes en una. Pero una en particular va a darnos un buen susto a todos, sobre todo a ti, Ryuichi.

Ryuichi ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose aun más indignado que antes.

-¿Qué hacen allí parados? ¿Esperando la primavera? –Gritó Fujisaki, asustando al dúo, mientras sostenía una pila de discos de más de un metro, e intentaba caminar con ella. -¡Pónganse a ayudarnos con esto!

Y así fue como los famosos cantantes fueron bruscamente convertidos en peones de carga.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Touma, limpiando su escritorio del montón de cosas que solían entorpecer su visibilidad y movilidad (y que no había hecho antes por pura pereza), leyó una y otra vez la dichosa carta, tratando de comprender en lo que se estaba metiendo, y, sobre todo, si ese nombre era realmente el de la persona que creía; si no lo era, tremenda carga acababa de meter a su empresa solamente por un capricho. Después de un rato de estar divagando entre sus pensamientos, y dejar de estornudar debido al polvo acumulado en su librería de discos, se le ocurrió que debía abrir la caja que le habían mandado junto con la carta.

-¿Un disco? –Cuestionó, después de abrir el paquete, y sacar un disco cromado dentro de un sobre transparente, sin etiqueta.

Se acercó inmediatamente a su reproductor, colocando el disco dentro del aparato, y encendió la pantalla para contemplar el contenido; pronto, una voz distintiva anunció algunos eventos en el idioma inglés, y Touma comprendió que se trataba de un video promocional del concierto que se iba a efectuar en la ciudad; contempló a los artistas invitados, y finalmente pudo ver el rostro del nombre que le parecía conocido.

-Así que… es verdad. –Susurró, y dibujó una sonrisa tenue. –Dime, ¿por qué has decidido regresar?

-0-0-0-0-0-

-…Nos pusieron a trabajar como si fuésemos peones de carga o algo parecido. –Shuichi exclamó, animado, recostado en el amplio sofá del departamento de Yuki, mirando el techo. –Todo porque, aunque contrataron personal para hacerlo, el tiempo era corto y querían terminar en seguida.

-Ajá. –Contestó Yuki, leyendo un libro en el otro sofá.

-Parece que vendrá gente muy importante. –Se dio un pequeño giro, recostándose boca abajo, contemplando al rubio escritor con aire soñador. –Sin embargo no nos han dicho de quién o quienes se tratan, hasta K parece saberlo pero solo divaga entre intrigas.

-Ah.

-Dijo que una de esas personas probablemente nos sacará un buen susto, más a Sakuma-san.

Yuki levantó la mirada del libro en cuanto escuchó lo último.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-No nos dijo más, nos ocuparon en las labores.

-Para darles un susto, realmente debe ser una persona importante. –Contestó Yuki, volviendo la vista al libro de forma despreocupada.

Shuichi sonrió, animado. A pesar de todo, que él fuera capaz de entablar una conversación le daba ánimos, le daba a entender que estaba mejorando su humor.

-No sé, me da ansiedad saber de qué se trata. –Se dejó recostar en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Yuki Eiri tuvo un leve sobresalto. Sentía algo raro dentro de sí, conocido. Suspiró, retirándose los lentes de aumento, dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A pesar de que era temprano en la mañana, el bullicio del enorme aeropuerto era completamente ensordecedor. Era mejor así, que no supieran que los artistas estaban llegando para su interpretación en aquél importante concierto, así evitarían los molestos tumultos de fans con sus letreros y sus gritos excesivos. Era preferible ser discreto.

-Ya han llegado. –Exclamó K, justo tras Touma, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mentales.

Pronto, un pequeño grupo de personas, con sombreros, abrigos algo aparatosos y lentes de sol, salieron en una curiosa formación desde la puerta de llegada del vuelo, llamando inevitablemente la atención de los otros transeúntes, aunque no demasiada como para alterar el orden público. Pronto, un sujeto trajeado llegó frente a él, casi de la misma estatura que K, que inmediatamente saludó a Touma tomándole de la mano como si fuese un viejo conocido.

-¡Qué gusto volver a verle, Touma! –Dijo el emocionado sujeto.

-Igualmente. –Susurró el rubio.

Sin embargo, aquella impresionante visión lo dejó anonadado durante unos segundos.

Tras el manager se encontraban tres personas más, en abrigos largos, dos sujetos algo mayores y una mujer de mediana edad, todos con sus respectivos sombreros extravagantes y lentes oscuros, saludando al presidente con una afectuosa sonrisa. Tras ellos, rodeado de cuatro o cinco chicas, se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro y lentes de sol oscuros, la cual llevaba un saco liviano largo color café oscuro, y su rostro mostraba un gesto de horror y sorpresa que los mismos lentes no pudieron ocultar.

-Kanna. –Susurró Touma, sintiendo como si súbitamente le hubiese caído un baldazo con agua. Era aun más impresionante el verla personalmente que en el video promocional.

-Touma. –Se miraron pronunciar los labios de la chica, de forma inaudible.

-¿Quién? –Cuestionó el manager, confuso.

K, al contemplar la escena, dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En un brusco cambio de humor digno de una persona bipolar, Shuichi se encontraba en el estudio, cantando a todo pulmón (y desafinando terriblemente) a capella, acompañado de Ryu-chan, que también, conmovido por el ánimo de su amigo cantante, no hacía más que gritar como un loco la letra de la canción (disque fortaleciendo los pulmones), ambos utilizando sus propios micrófonos inalámbricos. Esa aberrante versión de "Rage Beat" tenía a Fujisaki con tapones en los oídos, y a Hiro con los audífonos conectados a su guitarra eléctrica, componiendo su propia música no tan destructora de tímpanos.

-Al menos están de buen humor. –Noriko se mantenía sentada sobre un escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno y tachando poco después, ya inmune al escándalo de ambos artistas. –Ayer daban pena.

Sakano-san, también inmune a ese tipo de contaminación auditiva debido a las múltiples audiciones de pseudo músicos a las que había asistido, asintió tranquilamente mientras revisaba sus propias anotaciones de la agenda.

La puerta se abrió bruscamante, estremeciendo a los presentes, mientras un rubio pistolero entraba de golpe tan precipitadamente que pareció, por un momento, un doble de riesgo mal pagado; el arma que portaba en la mano hizo callar bruscamente a los cantantes, que tiraron sus respectivos micrófonos al suelo de la impresión.

-SHUT UP! –Gritó K, provocando que Shuichi soltara un gritito.

-¡Estábamos inspirados! –Gritó Ryu-chan como un desaforado, como si no tuviese un arma apuntándolo.

-I'm so sorry, Ryuichi, pero es que tenemos visitas importantes, y su escándalo llega hasta el pasillo.

Antes de que K pudiese impedirlo, o decir algo más, todos (exceptuando Hiro, que, por los audífonos, no había escuchado nada de lo anterior), se a galoparon en la puerta de la forma más ruidosa y aparatosa posible, de manera que todos quedaron atascados en el arco solamente con la visibilidad hacia donde los elevadores, dejando a K tirado en el suelo.

-¡A un lado! –Gritó Noriko, desesperada. -¡Me están aplastando!

-¡Auxilio! –Gimió Fujisaki, que había corrido por mera inercia hacia donde el tumulto, y ahora se encontraba justamente en medio de todos.

En ese preciso momento pasaba Touma con toda la comitiva misteriosa, como si les mostrara las instalaciones que habían quedado impecables gracias a las manos de los mismos empleados; cada integrante de tan curiosa comitiva miraba al director, mientras la chica del final, de largo cabello negro, miraba con interés todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¿Kanu-chan? –Cuestionó Noriko, abriendo los ojos en una mueca indescriptible de sorpresa.

Shuichi, en el apretujado tumulto, pudo comprobar que los tres muchachos de adelante correspondían al famosísimo grupo internacional llamado "Triology", el cual había vendido sabe cuántos millones de discos alrededor del mundo; tras ellos venía otra chica, la de largo cabello negro, que Shuichi identificó como la soprano de mayor fama mundial, aquella de enigmáticos ojos azules casi violetas, cuya voz era completamente única e indescriptible…

-¡Shirley Mustang! –Gritó, frenético, apuntando en dirección a aquella chica.

La chica, al escuchar aquella voz, inmediatamente se giró un poco, para contemplar al acongojado tumulto, mirándose completamente estremecida.

-¿Nori-chan? –Pronunció, frunciendo delicadamente el ceño. -¿Ryu-chan…?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Allí la dejaré por ahora.

Saludos.

Eli.


End file.
